Changing Tides
by KarlieAlexandra
Summary: A story of a girl who thinks her Senior year is set, until she goes on vacation before school starts and meets a boy who changes her mind about a number of things, including who she thinks she loves.


I felt the ocean spray a cold mist on me every time the waves crashed against the rocks, the mix of the cool ocean water and my warm tears felt like fire and ice. I slowly stood and stretched, before moving back to the dirt path and trudging to the cabin I would be living in for the next month of my summer in the lovely town of Gualala. My life was ruined. By every standard. No parties. No sandy beach. No shopping. No boyfriend. One month, I was going to die. As I trudged up the dirt road muttering to myself and kicking pebbles down the path I almost walked straight into another person. I saw a pair of old worn vans just in time to stop, side step the person and continue without ever looking up.

"Excuse me, my bad," called a male voice I assumed was coming from the person I had nearly knocked over. I ignored the shout and instead quickened my pace before turning left out of sight. As I stomped up to the door of my family's cabin I smelled the familiar scent of Mexican food and knew my mom and dad were trying to make up for ruining my perfect summer.

I slowly washed my hands, after eating my dinner in silence, and as I slowly dried them I realized I was beginning to cry again. I needed to snap out of this, at least here I would get my college applications and summer reading done, but first I needed to run. I quietly moved to my room, trying not to wake my parents, they would not want me running at ten thirty at night, but I needed it. Finding my spandex, sports bra, and sweatshirt I dressed in the dark before grabbing my shoes and socks and slipping outside into the moonlight. I fished my I-pod out of the car we had left unlocked, put my headphones in and started down the main road to run the loop I had walked that morning. Blink 182 blared through my head as I picked up my tempo with an ease I forgot I had, I reached behind my head and quickly tied my hair into a messy bun, barely missing a beat.

From somewhere in the distance I thought I heard a car, in actuality as I rounded the corner I almost ran straight into a truck, teenage boy at the wheel. I froze just in time as he slammed on his brakes as well.

"Holy crap!" I gasped as I doubled over seeing my life flash before my eyes. "I'm sorry," I stammered, "I didn't think anyone would be on the road at this time of night."

"I'm fine, I mean, it's fine," he seemed lost for words just as I was as he jumped out of his truck and stood in front of me, "are you OK?" he inquired, his voice velvety smooth and oh so familiar for some reason.

"Umm yeah, I mean yes I'm perfectly fine, again sorry," I spit out before moving around him to continue my run.

"Wait," he pleaded, sticking out his hand to grab my arm, his strength nearly knocking me over, "that's twice now we have almost run into each other and I don't even know your name, I'm Kyle by the way," holding out a hand for me to shake.

"Oh, you were the guy on the trail today?" I questioned, "I'm sorry about that too," I attempted to leave again but not before he stopped me again, "look," I started.

"I just want to know your name, so I can put it with your beautiful face in my head," he said with a goofy yet adorable smile. And despite myself, I giggled at his corny line.

"Alright, I'm Taylor," I answered, holding out my hand to meet his still outstretched one, and as I shook his hand I noted his hard to miss muscles. He was definitely cute, and maybe last year something would have happened, but with my amazing boyfriend, Tyler, back home I had everything I ever wanted, at least I thought so.

As I got lost on day dream Kyle was saying something about going to a party and wondering what I was doing out at this hour, "My cousin Jack has a party every Friday night, why are you out here right now?"

"I was just going for a run, until you almost ran me over," I joked, and actually smiled for the first time since I left my house in Santa Maria yesterday. I caught myself though and returned the bored absent-minded look to my face as I had been wearing before.

"Hey maybe you should watch where you're running missy," Kyle retaliated, nudging his hip against mine. "So you run in the middle of the night a lot?" he looked at me quizzically.

"Only when I'm really stressed out I guess," I said slowly to answer his question. For some strange reason his navy blue eyes and chocolaty brown hair invited me in to share my secrets. I briefly recalled how I looked before I left the cabin; black spandex, old green cross country sweatshirt, make up still intact, and my ever perfect long brown hair now in a messy but still cute bun, and decided I looked pretty good for running in the middle of the night.

"Well, instead of running in this cold how bout you hop in my truck and we can drive around while I play therapist to your problems?" he asked hopefully with a sweet smile plastered on his lips.

How could I resist this guy right now, and heck, I needed to talk to someone, maybe I would have a friend for the summer, "sure," I agreed with a small smile. We both stood for a minute before I headed towards the passenger side of Kyle's truck, he followed suit and jumped into the driver's seat.

Two hours later, after I spilled my guts about how my life was ruined, Kyle and I sat in his truck, in a parking lot overlooking the rocks I had been sitting on earlier. We were joking around eating gummy worms and talking about our lives. He had grown up, like me, in Southern California, he later moved to San Francisco and now however spent most of his summer in Gualala visiting his Aunt, Uncle, and cousins. I popped another gummy worm in my mouth and turned to catch Kyle staring at me, his lips turned up in the smallest of smiles. I blushed, thanked God it was dark, and self consciously touched my hair to fix it and looked down to see if I looked OK. He chuckled under his breath and turned to look out the window again, it was my turn to keep staring.

I couldn't help but wonder if he thought I was cute, or if he had a girlfriend, my God what was I doing, Tyler…Tyler…Tyler… I repeated in my head. "I, um, need to get back before my parents find out I'm gone," I quickly lied, turning my head to stare out the window at anything, just not Kyle's amazing eyes.

"Taylor it's only one thirty, in the morning, are your parents really going to wake up and check on you anytime soon?" he asked, clearly catching me in my lie. "What's going on?" he continued, "I thought we were having a good time?" I turned to face him and he stared into my eyes searching for something.

I blushed even deeper and cleared my throat, "It's just, I have a boyfriend, and I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable, sorry." I felt stupid immediately, like he was going to laugh at what I said.

"It's OK, I have a girlfriend, I thought we were just hanging out," he said to me almost apologetically.

"Oh okay, ha, I'm sorry for saying anything I just, don't hang out with guys that often," I said softly, looking down. I hoped he wouldn't be mad at me, but now I really did want to go back to the cabin.

"No, no it's fine really, I get it, can we be friends though? My girlfriend is always working I could use another girl to hang out with," he said to me as he picked up another gummy worm.

"Of course, ha, I could use a friend this summer, seeing as otherwise it's going to suck," I joked, and smiled up at him.

He faced me and smiled at me, then threw the gummy worm at me, my look of shock sent him into a laughing fit which I could not help but join. Absent mindedly I shook out my hair and put my feet on the dashboard, I felt relaxed, more like myself then I did back at home with Tyler. We sat in silence and ate gummy worms for a while before he started the truck and took me back to my cabin.

"Hey Taylor, thanks, that was a lot more fun than the party I was headed to," he told me as I got out of the truck smiling.

"Thank you for listening to my problems and being a friend," I replied before closing the passenger door and heading into the cabin for some sleep finally. I walked inside the cabin and stood by the door for a moment, listening to Kyle's truck idle in the street for a couple minutes before he finally drove off; but not before I gave over my number. I smiled to myself in the dark, it was three in the morning but I did not feel exhausted, I took a shower and sat down at the desk covered in my college applications and summer reading books. I took a deep breath and began one of many college essays I would be writing this summer.

An hour and a half later I closed my laptop, shut off my lamp, and crawled under my covers for much needed sleep.

I woke up only because of the extreme heat I was beginning to feel. The sun was shining through the crack left in my curtains; I opened my eyes and thought I was going blind when I saw how bright it was outside. I rolled over so I could open my eyes without the pain of the sun, I woke up feeling happier than I had the past few days, it took me a few minutes to reorient myself with where I was and finally realized I was stuck in isolation still, but then remembered meeting Kyle the night before as well. I sat up and reached for my cell phone under my pillow, looking at it I saw it was just past one in the afternoon.

I got out of bed and stretched for a minute before wandering down the hallway in search of my family, and food. There was a note next to a breakfast burrito on the kitchen counter, I picked up half the burrito and sat down at the bar to read my mom's note. Apparently my family would be gone until later that evening. I relaxed a little knowing I would have some time alone to sort out my summer. I heard my phone go off in my room and I hurried down the hallway to see who it was. I picked it up and saw I had two text messages and a missed call, all three from Kyle. He wanted to know how I was today and what I was doing this afternoon; I smiled and decided he could wait a little longer. I felt restless and then remembered I had not finished my run from the night before so I dressed in my spandex and sports bra and leaving my phone behind I started in the same direction as the night before.

Without my I-pod I could hear the waves lapping against the rocks as I passed by the lookout point and the distant voices on the beach below. I ran on every path and every road in the little community that I could find. Once I swear I saw Kyle getting out of his truck and walking inside a house but instead of stopping I put my head down and ran even harder, trying to ignore whatever thoughts Kyle's good looks were putting in my head. I laughed out loud and told myself I was just being silly about whatever tricks my mind was playing on me.

Three or so miles later I decided it was time to head back to the cabin. Looking at my legs on the way back I could not believe how white I was; as long as I'm in this Hell I might as well get my tan back. I kicked a rock along the street and looked up in time to see a car rounding the corner, my first thought was Kyle, and then I remembered he was probably hanging out with his girlfriend. Walking into the cabin I found my phone beeping with a voicemail, changing into my bikini I listened to it on speakerphone. Kyle was calling to say that his girlfriend was having a party that night and I was invited, he and some buddies would pick me up at nine if I was interested. I threw my clothes in the hamper, contemplating Kyle's offer, one little party couldn't hurt could it?

Lying on the roof I could see all the way down to the water, it was actually rather beautiful. The sun felt amazing, even at four in the afternoon it was bright and warm on my skin, I felt alive, running always made me feel good. I heard tires on the gravel down below and groaned as I thought my parents were back from the city early, instead I saw the familiar brown hair getting out of that black truck from the night before. I watched as Kyle walked up the front steps and rang the doorbell, he must have known I was home as my car was just on the backside of the cabin, clearly visible. He looked defeated as he turned around to start back to the truck, I giggled audibly before clamping my hand over my mouth. Kyle stopped, looking puzzled, turning his head trying to find the source of the laugh, I took my glass of water and poured a little over the edge of the roof and watched it run down Kyle's back. This time I could not control my laughter as he grabbed at his back and this time looked straight up and saw me laughing on the roof. I slid off my sunglasses and winked at him as he couldn't help but laugh with me this time. Kyle looked around and saw the way up to the roof and quickly scrambled up the ledge to join me.

"So you always pour water on your guests?" he asked with a smile as he sat down next to me shaking the water out of his hair onto me.

"Only those who have tried to run me over with a car before," I retorted, sticking out my tongue in the process.

"Alright, alright fair enough," he said as the sun caught his eyes just right, making them shine brilliantly, "you haven't returned any of my calls or texts today though Taylor, I wanted to know if my buddies and I should pick you up tonight for that party?" he looked at me, almost wishing I was going to say yes. "Come on you know you want to, what else do you have to do tonight? Run some more? I think I played therapist pretty well last night you shouldn't have any more problems yet," he joked with me.

I could not think of a reason to say no to the party, maybe meet some new people and just have fun for once. "Sorry I woke up late and went running I haven't even looked at my phone today," I lied easily rolling onto my back, "but sure I would love to go out tonight sounds like fun." I racked my brain for an outfit and quickly realized I would need a while to get ready. Sitting up I said, "but if you expect me to look good by nine I'm going to need you to leave so I can get ready," I winked at him as I stood up.

"If you want the attention tonight just go in that bikini every guy would stare at you all night," he said looking me up and down, making me feel a little uncomfortable. He stood up and I could now see he was a good four or five inches taller than I was.

I turned to go down the ledge but he stopped me, quickly reached the ground and offering up his hand said, "Here let me help you." I smiled and took his hand, "thank you," I replied. Halfway down the ledge I felt my foot slip off though and I could feel myself falling, in what felt like slow motion towards the ground, and of course I landed on Kyle, taking him to the ground as well. "I'm such a klutz, that was so embarrassing," I said shyly standing up and offering my hand to him this time, "I am so sorry Kyle." He just laughed and shook his head at me.

"Taylor, I don't think I have ever met someone so clumsy and cute at the same time," he flirted with me as he got to his feet and shook himself off. "Well, if I had known you were going to physically attack me today maybe I would have stayed away for a while," he said teasingly, "but I'll see you later, don't forget, we'll be here at nine." He smiled then turned and made his way back to his truck.

I stood for a minute, mulling over what had just happened with Kyle in the last ten minutes, I felt something weird, almost like first date jitters. I tried to shake off the feeling as I walked inside and stepped into a cool shower, why was Kyle so deliberately flirty with me, we both had significant others, right? I let the water run over my body for what felt like hours before finally turning the water off and grabbing the towel off the rack. I wrapped a towel around my body and another around my hair before peering at my reflection in the mirror and pulling out my make-up bag.

With two hours until Kyle, and friends, would be here to pick me up I sat on my bed with still wet hair and still no outfit. I dragged myself over to the hair dryer where I styled my hair into its perfectly long, straight, shiny self. Back home right now I would be sitting at Tyler's with his buddies eating pizza and watching scary movies, a typical summer night for us. I missed home like crazy, but the new opportunities I had were starting to grow on me. Still, I had not talked to Tyler since before I left and I was starting to worry. I reached my phone and dialed his number from memory, no answer. I hung up without leaving a voicemail, what was the point he never listened to them anyways. Instead I tossed my phone on my bed, pressed play on my I-pod speakers and walked towards my closet to finally pick an outfit. I had one hour to look perfect.

Finally! I looked hot, the perfect black skinny jeans, a green strappy tank top that showed off my perfectly toned arms and brought out my eyes, and the perfect pair of silver three inch heels, making me only slightly shorter than Kyle. With only minutes to spare I added some lip gloss and grabbed my purse just as tires squeaked on the gravel and a horn honked from outside. One last look in the mirror and a toss of my hair told me I was ready for the night.

I breathed in the fresh air and immediately felt relaxed. I waved at Kyle and his friends as I walked towards the truck, Kyle smiled at me and his friends waved back. I got in the front seat and Kyle's friends in the back seat let out a low whistle, I laughed and Kyle shot them a look that immediately shut them up.

"Hi there I'm Taylor," I said softly, turning around to smile at the two boys, "you guys must be Kyle's friends?" I said raising an eyebrow at them.

"I'm Adam," the one on the right said roughly, he was pretty cute, shaggy blonde hair, looked pretty tall and seemed to have some muscles as well. His eyes caught my attention though, ice blue and captivating. I smiled and nodded at him.

"And I'm James," spoke up the other boy, short spiky brown hair with a perfect tan and muscles to boot.

"Well nice to meet you both," I giggled turning around to face Kyle, "and hi there to you too," I said to his annoyed expression, "something wrong?" I questioned.

Kyle muttered something and just backed out of my driveway and started down the road. I could sense he was angry, but I had no idea why he would be mad. The rest of the ride to the party was filled with awkward silences and a few conversational questions. Twenty minutes later we pulled into the driveway of a cute little house with music blaring out the windows. I hopped out and waited for Kyle to say something to me, instead he just told us to be back at one thirty or he would leave without us. I was starting to get mad at him. What did I do?

I wanted to have my fun though; I grabbed Adam and James, and dragged them towards the backyard which had been turned into a makeshift dance floor for the night. Looking around I could tell the guys around here were not use to girls dressing and looking like I did. The stares were nothing new though; I just ignored them and danced with Kyle's friends instead. After a couple hours I went in search of something to drink, I found a group of people around a keg and figured a glass of beer would be alright right now, as I stood around waiting for the line to die down I noticed a guy looking at me, I smiled and as I did he made his way across the living room toward me. I tried to look like I was busy but I did not know these people, I was forced to turn face to face with him.

He walked up to me and stuck out his hand, "I'm Nick," he introduced himself.

"Well hi there, I'm Taylor," I responded, shaking his hand. I watched him look me up and down and shyly could not help but do the same to him. Brown waves in his hair, green eyes, and an inviting smile, he was cute that was for sure.

"Are you a runner?" he asked, catching me off guard, no one had ever been able to tell me that when I first met them. "Umm, yeah I am, how did you know that?" it was my turn to ask questions.

He laughed, and said, "In all honestly, your legs," he smiled mischievously at me, "those jeans highlight the muscle in your calves and your thighs are toned as Hell, you had to be a runner."

This guy was definitely self assured, and it was creepy, and getting annoying, "well yes I am a runner, but if you'll excuse me I have some guys I have to go find," I turned to leave him standing there but he said something to make me stop.

"Come on Taylor, Adam and James can wait a little longer, and we both know Kyle isn't looking for you while he's with Allie.

Who the Hell did this guys think he was!

"What did you just say to me? How did you know I came with those guys?" I said coolly, shooting him daggers with my eyes. My blood was boiling as I tried my hardest not to freak out at this stranger I just met. I took a deep breath and tried to look like I was enjoying myself.

"Come on, every summer when a pretty girl shows up Kyle latches onto them, but he has a girlfriend , he tries to lead two different lives every summer, and when I saw you dancing with his goons, Adam and James I knew he had gotten to you." he smiled genuinely at me, "I was just trying to warn you."

I sighed in relief, "well don't worry, I'm not falling victim here, I have a boyfriend back home, and Kyle told me about Allie, were just friends for the summer, but thank for the heads up," I replied smoothly. I watched his face fall a little bit, like he had been using this as ruse to get with me; well he should have done his research a little better then. I laughed and this time walked away without being stopped. It was only midnight but after my run in with Nick I was feeling exhausted, I scanned the crowd for Kyle or the boys, I found none of them, instead I found a bench and sat down to people watch.

"Bored already?" the voice behind me spooked me, for the last thirty minutes I had been trying to stay awake on the bench I had slumped onto. And of course, Nick had managed to find me.

"Just tired, running four miles can do that to a person," I retorted, hoping he could sense to sourness in my voice. I did not even look at him when he sat down next to me, though I could smell his cologne, Derek Jeter brand, and I instantly thought of Tyler because he wore the same cologne for the last two years, it was one of my favorites. This immediately softened me and at least brought me face to face with Nick.

"Well, I was about to head home, want a ride?" he offered, in what sounded like a sincere apology for earlier. I searched his eyes for a hint of ulterior motive, but I was too tired to catch anything right now, almost one in the morning I could not take another forty five minutes of this party.

"Please," I sighed and smiled.

He stood up and pulled me to my feet.

He led me outside, to where the cars were parked haphazardly in Allie's driveway, and up to a silver Porsche.

"Seriously?" I asked almost insultingly, raising my eyebrows. "This is not the car I would expect to see a teenage boy driving up here in this town."

He laughed and opened the passenger door for me, "well people can surprise you Taylor," he retorted, winking before shutting me in and walking around to settle himself behind the steering wheel. His confidence was back, but it was not so repelling as it was before, maybe I had found another friend.

Nick drove me back to my cabin, the car ride filled with meaningless ramble about our lives and random questions, but nothing awkward. When we got back my parents still were not home and I checked my phone which I remembered was in my clutch, they were spending the night in the city tonight, I was going to be all alone. I turned to face Nick; I sized him up and decided maybe he could keep me company for a while.

"So I just found out my parents are gone until tomorrow, want to come in and hang out for a while?" I asked in what hopefully sounded like a friendly manner.

He looked genuinely surprised before spitting out "yes I would love to," he pulled his car up front of the cabin and shut off the engine before getting out open my door.

We walked inside and after showing him to the living room I immediately excused myself to change into something more comfortable. I walked back to my room and caught him staring at me as I went; I chuckled to myself before fishing out some old sweats and long sleeve shirt.

"So this is what you really look like huh?" Nick joked as I sat down next to him on the couch.

I was not sure whether to be insulted or not, "if you have a problem with my looks you can just take your little Porsche and leave," I said giving him a little glare.

"Hey, hey now I love the looks, but I'm a little surprised, most girls would not be caught dead in that outfit," Nick responded.

"Well I've been told people can surprise you Nick," I retorted with a little wink, "so what kind of movie are we watching, chick flicks or horror films?" I asked getting up and walking to the television.

"Hmm how bout you surprise me, I'm sure I'll love it," he said laughing quietly.

I looked through all the movies that were there in the cabinet, I was torn between 10 Things I Hate About You and Silence of the Lambs. I started humming and shaking my butt before remembering Nick was still in the house. "Shit, I forgot you were here," I blushed and put in 10 Things I Hate About You before sitting back down.

"Oh don't mind me I was enjoying the show," he started laughing like I was the funniest thing he had seen in a while.

"Shut up loser," I shoved him over a little bit and pouted, "don't make fun of me!"

"Well I mean you put it out there," he said in a seductive voice, and pushing me back a little, obviously messing around.

Taking him in a little closer I noticed he was skinny but still definitely has some muscle tone. He currently sported a bruise on his right forearm and as the movie was starting I wondered what could be the cause of it. I grabbed a fuzzy blanket from the back of the couch and dangled my feet over Nick's lap; he smiled at me and pulled me closer to share the blanket.

An hour later I was practically asleep on the couch with Nick, the movie still playing when I heard a guy's voice outside and someone knocking on the door. I sat up and checked my phone, six missed calls from Kyle and it was now 2AM.

"Oh fuck," I said getting up and starting for the door.

"What the hell is going on Taylor?" asked Nick as he sat up and yawned.

"It has to be Kyle," I told him quietly, "he's probably pissed off because I left with you and never told him."

I got to the door and opened it mid knock and saw Kyle standing there, I could see Adam and James sitting in the truck looking a little worried. Nick came up behind me from the living room and instantly Nick went from looking annoyed to beyond angry. I backed up into Nick a little as Kyle took two steps forward into the house.

"So you just bail on us, can't even bother to leave me a text, and to what come hook up with this loser?" Kyle accused, pointing at Nick as he spoke.

"Hey man," Nick started to say.

Cutting Nick off I took a stand for myself, "What the Hell is with you Kyle, you show up here earlier and flirt with me, pick me up in a shitty mood, and then turn into an asshole when I leave with someone else? Care to clue me in on what the problem is here?" I was beyond irritated with him now, maybe Nick was right and Kyle wanted Allie and me, well he doesn't get both. Nick let out a low chortle seemingly impressed.

"Taylor I'm going to take off, but maybe we can hang out tomorrow, goodnight," Nick slid past us both and hugged me on the way out. I smiled and kissed his cheek, which just put Kyle in a worse mood.

"How bout I take my buddies home and then we talk Taylor?" Kyle asked hopefully, he seemed to have considerably calmed down since he showed up.

"Fine, come back when you're done," I muttered before slamming the door. On the other side of the door I could hear him let out a long sigh before his shoes hit the gravel and then his truck started. I could not believe what just happened. I flopped back down on the couch and curled up under the blanket again, maybe with some luck Kyle could wait to talk until later.

Somewhere outside my mind I could tell the front door was opening, and that someone was moving through the hallway, I knew it was Kyle, so I rolled over and shouted for him. He walked into the living room with a sheepish look on his face, he knew he had seriously messed up with me and he had some damage control to do.

"So listen, Taylor I thought this summer was going to be amazing for me, Allie and I just got together and we were so happy, and then you showed up and man you have me confused," he started to ramble and I just let him stand there and continue to spill his guts, "you are absolutely incredibly gorgeous Taylor, like unbelievable, I was being selfish, I wanted to be your friend so that I could get to know you, and since you had a boyfriend it seemed like the perfect plan. But then Allie got mad I invited you tonight, and when you showed up in that outfit she was less than thrilled. That's why I was short with you when we picked you up, and you're absolutely right I flirted with you today, and I probably shouldn't have."

"That's all fine Kyle I get it, I mean I'm not going to sit here and say I'm not guilty of flirting with you and thinking about if I didn't have a boyfriend back home. But you could have just told me, and I wouldn't have come tonight. What really got to me though Kyle is that you showed up here pissed off and went on to accuse me of hooking up with Nick!" I was starting to get mad, and I was not letting this boy off easy.

"I know, and I really am sorry for that, but let's make a deal," he was starting to grin, and damn it was gorgeous, "since we're both in relationships with people we don't get to really see right now we spend this month getting to know each other, best friends?" he was pleading now, and it was pretty cute, he had me.

"I guess I could live with that, so why aren't you at your girlfriend's house anyway?" I wondered out loud, simultaneously shooting him a quizzical look.

"We were fighting and she said she had to get up early for work, so I just left to take the guys home, but of course stopped by here first," he looked down at me and shrugged.

"Well if we're going to be besties then I guess we can start now," I stood up and grabbed the bag of cookies from the kitchen and then sat back down, "I'm all alone tonight, watch movies and keep me company?" I bargained. He looked absolutely relieved as he sighed and sat down next to me, grabbing the blanket and throwing it over our legs. I could not help but smile, it felt like that night we sat in his truck.

"Alright so tell me, how old are you? School? Love life? I want all the details Taylor," he cooed at me while biting into a cookie.

"Hmm, alright well I turn eighteen next week; I'm currently a senior in high school and set to attend Portland State University next year for Cross Country. I've been dating Tyler for six months and he's amazing, but sometimes I feel like he's just waiting for something better to come along," it was my turn to start rambling.

Kyle cut me off though, "you deserve someone who treats you like a princess Taylor, don't settle for anything less you hear me?"

"Well sounds like you could find someone who made you a little happier, if we're dishing out advice here," I blurted out, and then shoved a cookie in my mouth.

"Yeah well, she's a great girl, I really like her," was his reply, and he traced the circles over and over again on my socks.

Starting to laugh I managed, "If Tyler described me as a great girl I would not find that so endearing buddy," patting him on the shoulder.

"No, she's really special but I'm kind of along the same lines as you, something just isn't right with us," he talked slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"Wow this sounds like an amazing relationship you're in," I replied.

"Speak for yourself," he chided back.

"Fair enough, so what about you, give me the details," I demanded as I put my head on Kyle's lap and looked up at him, he smiled at me and I blushed, but this time I did not care; something about him made me feel even more comfortable than when I was with Tyler.

"Alright Ms. Pushy," he kept on smiling, "I'm nineteen almost twenty, I go to San Francisco State, and I'm getting my major in Business. Allie and I have been together for almost two months."

For the next three hours we laid on the couch watching movies and just talking all about our lives and what we want to do, where we want to end up and everything in between. It was nearly six but I was starving seeing as I had eaten nothing the day before. There was nothing we could cook with in the house so Kyle told me to get dressed, I left a note for my parents and we went to IHOP. The rest of our morning was filled with chocolate chip pancakes, iced coffee, and uncontrollable laughter. It was safe to say I had found my new best friend for the summer.


End file.
